Dealer Joe
Information The Dealer is a random event that appears on the World Map after a player builds a CB Radio. He will trade you his Weapon Crate if you give him the items or materials he needs. The Dealer can be attacked but can only be damaged by a Shotgun (dealing 1 damage per shot). When you attack him three times, he will turn hostile and attack you with his M16. WARNING: Once the Dealer becomes hostile he remains that way even if you go to another zone. You can remove his hostility by closing and relaunching LDoE. (This will reset him to his original friendly attitude.) If a player activates auto mode near the Dealer, the player will start attacking the Dealer. Resources *7 Dead Tree = 21 Pine Logs Recorded Trades Below is a simple list of what the Dealer has been seen trading for. Since update Beta v.1.5.2, trading has changed. From now on you're always trading for a Weapon Crate, not knowing what is inside. It is possible only to trade for one crate at a time. *3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 10 Alcohol *5 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 5 Alcohol *10 Bandages, 2 First Aid Kit *15 Iron Bar, 5 Pine Plank, 20 Leather *5 Stone Brick, 10 Iron Bar, 5 Pine Plank, 10 Leather *10 Stone Brick, 20 Iron Bar, 10 Pine Plank *10 Baked Beans, 1 Beer *1 Beer, 2 Cigarettes *5 Carrot Stew, 5 Jerky *10 Carrot Stew, 10 Jerky *15 Nails, 20 Rope *10 Rope, 15 Nails *20 Rope, 10 Nails *1 Medical Table *1 Sewing Table *1 Stonecutter's Table, 1 Sewing Table *1 Woodworking Bench, 1 Medical Table *1 Woodworking Bench, 1 Stonecutter's Table *1 Cigarettes, 1 Mobile Phone *5 Duct Tape, 5 Ball Bearing, 3 Transistor, 8 Rubber Parts *10 Duct Tape, 2 Transistor, 7 Rubber Parts *1 Gold Bar, 1 Expensive Watch *10 Iron Bar, 20 Piece of Cloth *1 Lock and Key, 20 Carrots, 5 Thick Fabric *6 Mobile Phone, 1 Cigarettes *5 Rubber Parts, 8 Bolts, 5 Wiring, 10 Ball Bearing *1 USB Drive, 1 Expensive Watch *5 Wiring, 3 Transistor, 10 Bolts After update Beta v.1.7.12, the Dealer may offer to trade a Puppy in a Box instead of a Weapon Crate. These trades usually involve rare to extremely rare materials: *1 Steel Plate, 5 Aluminium Bar, 3 Air Filter, 1 Electronic Circuit *2 Aluminium Plate, 1 C-4 Explosive, 2 Steel Bar, 5 Engine Part Trader.png Dealer Puppy.png Events ''Chinese New Year 2018 During Act 2 of the Chinese New Year '18 event, the Dealer has a companion called "Supply Officer," outfitted with the Chinese warrior armor and Guandao. You can earn points in his store by trading in Kumquats (3 pts), Paper Lanterns (x pts), and Holiday Gold Bars (9 pts). With these points, you can buy: * '''Red Envelope '(cost 20): When used gives 300 experience points * Dumplings'' ''(cost 75): When used, increases the amount of produced ore and tree for 10 minutes * Tang Yuan'' ''(cost 75): When used, there is a chance to inflict critical damage with a long-range weapon for 10 minutes ''Halloween 2017 During the 2017 Halloween holiday, the Dealer had guests: Frankie Stein and his shackle-controlled pet zombie, Pumpkinhead. He also has an empty chopper featuring the holiday-themed paint pattern. You can earn points in his store by trading in Zombie Tooth (2 pts. each), Zombie Eye (4 pts. each), and Zombie Brains (10 pts. each). With these points, you can buy: * 'Zombie Collar (cost 500): Used for temporary winning zombies to your side. Works only for 5 zombies at a time. * 'Pumpkin Helmet ''(cost 1000): Protects the head and brains, but disappears soon after the holiday is over. Armor: 6 * 'Pattern "Halloween'17" '(cost 5000): Allows you to repaint your Chopper. Bugs *There is a bug in which the event timer would only tick down when in the app (this has only been tested with the Dealer so far). To clarify: if you walk toward the timed location, close the app, then only log back AFTER your avatar reaches it, when your avatar leaves, the location timer will be what was when you closed the app. This can result in significant energy savings on the Dealer's double visits; i.e., the Dealer with a 25-minute timer that is 20 minutes' walking distance away can be visited twice without any energy spent. Trivia *Prior to Beta v.1.5.2, the name of the Dealer was the Trader. As of Beta v.1.5.3, the screen that appears when you chat with this NPC still says "Trader." Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events